danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School/Despair Arc
Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy (ダンガンロンパ３ –The End of 希望ヶ峰学園– Danganronpa 3 – The End of kibō hō gakuen) is an upcoming TV anime series scheduled for July 2016, which is being directed by Seiji Kishi at Lerche. Side: Despair is the second chapter and also one of the two arcs of Danganronpa 3. It is a prequel to Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. It tells the backstory of Hope's Peak Academy's 77th Class and how they became corrupted Remnants of Despair. Characters Hajime Hinata :Voiced by Minami Takayama (Japanese); Johnny Yong Bosch (English) :Hajime Hinata (日向 創 Hajime Hinata) is a reserve course student who aspires to attend the main academy. The ambition-less attitude of the reserve school disagrees with him, and he often spends time alone. Chiaki Nanami :Voiced by Kana Hanaza (Japanese); Christine Cabanos (English) :Chiaki Nanami (七海 千秋 Nanami Chiaki) is known as the Ultimate Gamer (超高校級の「ゲーマー」chō kōkō kyū no “gēmā”), meaning that she is good with all genres. Despite that fact, she is often sleepy and not very good at socializing with people. Nagito Komaeda :Voiced by ''Megumi Ogata (Japanese); Bryce Papenbrook (English) :'Nagito Komaeda' (狛枝 凪斗 ''Komaeda Nagito) is the Ultimate Lucky Student (超高校級の「幸運」), chosen to enter Hope's Peak Academy via lottery. He has an aloof, elusive personality. The self-styled "Ultimate Ultimate Fanatic", he believes in the “power of hope” within the talented students. Ibuki Mioda :Voiced by ''Ami Koshimizu (Japanese); Julie Ann Taylor (English) :'Ibuki Mioda (澪田 唯吹 Mioda Ibuki) is the '''Ultimate Musician (超高校級の「軽音楽部」). She used to be the guitarist for a popular girls’ band, yet they broke up thanks to musical differences. She now does solo work. Always excited, she acts as the class’s mood maker. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu :Voiced by ''Daisuke Kishio (Japanese); Derek Stephen Prince (English) :'Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu' (九頭龍 冬彦 ''Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko) is the Ultimate Yakuza (超高校級の「極道」), heir to the country’s largest crime syndicate, the Kuzuryu Clan. Because he dislikes crowding and being too familiar, he keeps a bit of distance between himself and his classmates. He’s the type who takes honor and moral codes seriously, and he will open up to someone he trusts. Mikan Tsumiki :Voiced by ''Ai Kayano (Japanese); Stephanie Sheh (English) :'Mikan Tsumiki' (罪木 蜜柑 ''Tsumiki Mikan) is the Ultimate Nurse '''(超高校級の「保健委員」). She has no confidence in herself, and her overly valiant nature is her downfall. A clumsy girl who often falls down, she has injuries all over her body. Kazuichi Soda :''Voiced by ''Yoshimasa Hosoya (Japanese); Kyle Hebert (English) :Kazuichi Soda' (左右田 和一 ''Sō''da Kazuichi'') is the Ultimate Mechanic (超高校級の「メカニック」). He has a flashy appearance and an insolent personality, but is a surprisingly cowardly person. He’s often playing the straight man in his class full of oddballs. Has an unrequited crush on Sonia Nevermind. Hiyoko Saionji :Voiced by ''Suzuko Mimori (Japanese); Kira Buckland (English) :'Hiyoko Saionji' (西園寺 日寄子 ''Saionji Hiyoko) is the Ultimate Traditional Dancer (超高校級の「日本舞踊家」). She is the hope of the Japanese Dance Society, who have high hopes for her future. Contrary to her child-like appearance and cute voice, she has an extremely cruel personality and often treats those weaker than her with no mercy. Gundham Tanaka :Voiced by ''Tomokazu Sugita (Japanese); Chris Tergliafera (English) :'Gundham Tanaka' (田中 眼蛇夢 ''Tanaka Gandamu) is the Ultimate Breeder (超高校級の「飼育委員」). He is able to tame any animals and has been successful in breeding endangered species. He keeps four hamsters, called "Four Dark Devas of Destruction". He claims his real name is forbidden, and cannot be spoken aloud, thus going by Tanaka the Forbidden One (封印されし田中.) Peko Pekoyama :Voiced by ''Kotono Mitsuishi (Japanese); Janice Kawaye (English) :'Peko Pekoyama' (辺古山 ペコ ''Pekoyama Peko) is the Ultimate Swordswoman (超高校級の「剣道家」). She has a taciturn personality and does not engage her classmates, but appears reliable. Even when there is no club practice, she always carries her shinai sword with her. Ultimate Imposter/"Ryota Mitarai" :Voiced by ''Akira Ishida (Japanese); Jason Wishnov (English) :'Ultimate Imposter' (超高校級の「詐欺師」chō kōkō kyū no “sagishi”) is a mysterious student impersonating as Ryota Mitarai, the Ultimate Animator. Their real name, appearance and gender is unknown, but they are capable of impersonating as others. Their heavy build does not affect their ability to fool others. Akane Owari :''Voiced by ''Romi Park (Japanese); Wendee Lee (English) :'Akane Owari' (終里 赤音 ''Owari Akane) is the Ultimate Gymnast (超高校級の「体操選手」). Her ability is first rate, but she tends to quit anything that doesn’t pique her interest, making her a bit of a problem child. Her thoughts are almost entirely comprised of eating and fighting. Nekomaru Nidai :Voiced by ''Hiroki Yasumoto (Japanese); Patrick Seitz (English) :'Nekomaru Nidai' (弐大 猫丸 ''Nidai Nekomaru) is the Ultimate Team Manager (超高校級の「マネージャー」). With his help, any puny school can become champion at the national level. Though he has a lively personality, he has a weak stomach, and so often has problems in the bathroom. Sonia Nevermind :Voiced by ''Miho Arakawa (Japanese); Natalie Hoover (English) :'Sonia Nevermind' (ソニア・ネヴァーマインド ''Sonia Nevuāmaindo) is the Ultimate Princess (超高校級の「王女」), a study abroad student from the nation of Novoselic. Because in her home country her duties prevented her from having friends her own age, she is enjoying her current school life. She is fond of trendy Japanese dramas, and sometimes uses strange Japanese. Teruteru Hanamura :Voiced by Jun Fukuyama (Japanese); Todd Haberkorn (English) :Teruteru Hanamura (花村 輝々 Hanamura Teruteru) is the Ultimate Cook (超高校級の「料理人」), although he prefers to be referred to as a "chef" instead of a "cook." His passion for sex equal or greater than his zeal for food, he has a wide range of interests and seems down for men as well. He is in charge of the school kitchens. Behaves like a city dweller, but at times lets a few odd regional colloquialisms slip out. Mahiru Koizumi :Voiced by ''Yū Kobayashi (Japanese); Carrie Keranen (English) :'Mahiru Koizumi' (小泉 真昼 ''Koizumi Mahiru) is the Ultimate Photographer (超高校級の「写真家」). She is recipient of countless awards and working as a pro-camerawoman. Skilled at taking portraits, but finds selfies to be embarrassing and so does not like them. A level-headed person who often takes care of her friends' memories, though for some reason she’s very hard on boys. Junko Enoshima :Voiced by: Megumi Toyoguchi (Japanese); Amanda C. Miller (English) :Junko Enoshima (江ノ島 盾子 Enoshima Junko) is the Ultimate Fashionista (超高校級の「ギャル」) and the member of 78th Class. Her true identity is revealed to be the founder of Ultimate Despair and the person who is responsible for The Tragedy. Category:Anime